Glee Rangers!
by Emily Alice
Summary: AU. The Glee Kids are the Power Rangers! What happens when the evil Sue makes two new evil power rangers? will the others be able to save them? Puck/Quinn&Kurt/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_Pink – Quinn_

_Yellow – Rachel_

_Red – Finn_

Blue – Kurt

_Black – Mike _

_Green/white – Puck _

_Navy Blue – Blaine _

"Shopping, ladies?" Kurt grinned, walking up to Quinn and Rachel.

"Of course! It's our first day off in days." They laughed. The girls and Kurt shopped all afternoon. Around four they made their way to the Youth Center where a martial arts tournament was being held. "Who's _that_?" Rachel asked Kurt and Quinn to the two boys who were kicking Finn and Mike's ass.

"End match. Winners!" He pointed to the other boys. The taller one had a short cut mohowk, he wore a tight green top and black sweatpants. He nodded to Mike and shook Finn's hand. The second boy was shorter, curly hair and wore a dark navy blue top. Rachel was waving her hand in front of Kurt and Quinn's face,

"Guys? Hello?" Kurt and Quinn snapped out of being in awe of the strangers, both turned red. "Finn!" She smiled as she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek, "You did great."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Don't sugarcoat it, Rachel. We got our butts kicked." He went over to his girlfriend, Tina. She smiled and they Asia kissed.

"You guys actually did great." The two boys they fought again came over. "I'm Blaine, This is Puck." He nodded to his friend who eyes were locked with Quinn's/

"Hi." She smiled shyly. "I'm Quinn, That's Finn, Mike, Rachel and Kurt." She pointed each of them out.

"You guys go to McKinley?" Puck asked. They nodded, "Great, we start tomorrow, maybe we will see you?" Puck smiled at Quinn.

"Yeah, maybe." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. Blaine returned the smile before walking off with Puck. "Wow. H-O-T cute, Ladies, must I tell you who I have dibs on?" He grinned. The boys and Rachel started out but Quinn stayed admiring where Puck had walked out.

"Quinn?" Kurt asked, walking over.

"Uh-huh?" She asked.

"Come on." He laughed putting his arm around her and led her out.

The next day Quinn was at her locker, digging through her books trying to find her French book. "Hey babe." Bulk and Sulk walked up. "Why don't you give me the kiss you been dying to give me since day one?" Sulk snorted.

"Um, Yeah. No." She rolled her eyes. Bulk grabbed her arm but before she could flip him over a voice came.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Puck, her hero. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah? Who's going to make us." Puck smirked and did some epic martial arts move before their eyes and they went running. Quinn laughed and smiled over at him.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Anytime." He grinned and leaned against the lockers.

"Hey, Do you and Blaine want to hang out after school with me and a couple of friends?"

"Sounds like fun. See ya then." He nodded to her before walking off.

Sue Sylvester laughed, "Those boys were able to handle the two rangers! They will be prefect to DESTORY WILL AND HIS TERRIBLE GLEE RANGERS! Quick! Becky! Go get me my new rangers!"

"What the hell?" Blaine said, as they were surround by a group of putties. Puck and Blaine began to fight them. Before they knew it a monkey with wings in golden armor grab them and poof.

Quinn was outside of the youth center looking around for Puck and Blaine. She frowned; they were to be there an hour ago. Kurt skipped over toward her. "Hey Baby Doll, what's up?" 

"I asked Blaine and Puck to hang out with us but they are a no show." She sighed.

"Maybe they got held back at school or something?"

"I Guess." She started to say something else when they heard beeping. Quinn stepped away from anyone else and answered, "What is it, Mr. Shu?"

"Trouble. It seems like Sylvester sent a group of putties to the park."

"Don't worry, Mr. Schuester. Quinn and I got this." Kurt pulled out his morpher. "It's morphing time!" Quinn morphed into the Pink ranger and Kurt into the blue.

"Hey! Leave them alone!' Quinn yelled at the putties that surrounded a group of kids. Quinn jumped over their heads and started to kick at them. Kurt started to pull them away, kicking them to the chest. "Great Kick!" She smiled to Kurt cheerfully, "This is a bit to easy!" Quinn made a path for the kids, "Run!" They did.

"Easy you say, Pink Ranger?" A poof of smoke and Kurt and Quinn looked up to see a green and navy blue ranger. "Maybe you should try us on for size." Their voices sent chills down Quinn's spin.

"Evil Rangers? Really?" Kurt made a face. "We can take you."

"Yeah, Good will always win over evil, go tell Sue that you little creeps!" Quinn jumped at the Green ranger and flipped over him. She turned and kicked him on the back to the ground. The Green ranger pulled her down to the ground and kicked her on the side.

"You're the little one, pink ranger. Of course Schuester always picks the weak ones." Quinn grab his leg as he went for a second kick and pulled him to the ground.

Kurt was battling the Navy Blue ranger. They were matched, Kurt would kick, then he would dodge, He'd kick, Kurt would dodge. Both him and Quinn were getting tried; they didn't know how long they could keep it up.

"Need some help?" The red ranger called, the yellow and black ranger next to him.

"'Bout time you guys got here!' Quinn smirked.

"Maybe another time, Rangers." The Navy Blue and Green Ranger backed up and disappeared.

"Who are they?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but this isn't good." Quinn said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn held Ice to Kurt's shoulder, "Whoever those Rangers are they kicked our Asses, Mr. Shue."

"_Ai, Ai Ai_ We will have to find out whoever these Rangers are, under Sue's power they can be very dangerous." Arty 5 said.

Kurt sighed, "I still can't believe they got my suite dirty. They will pay big time." Finn and Mike laughed.

"Don't laugh! That's not funny!" Kurt snapped at them. He frowned, "I'm sorry, it's been a long day. C'mon. Let's head home. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow."

The next day, Quinn and Kurt went up to Blaine and Puck. "Hey guys." They looked at them then went back to grabbing books from their locker. "Um, anyways… Did something happen yesterday? You guys never showed up, so we got kind of worried." Kurt said nervously.

Blaine slammed his locker, he glared down at Kurt, "Yeah, you could say something happen. You really should get over yourself. I can't believed you'd ever think that I'd /want/ to hang out with you." Kurt stared at Blaine for a second, what had gotten into him? He didn't act like that yesterday.

_**Flashback:**_

_Kurt was shoved into the lockers; he didn't feel like getting up so he just sat there. Blaine walked over to Kurt, "Kurt?" he looked up to meet Blaine's eyes "I know how you feel, it was like this at my old school to. You have a great group of friends. You'll be better off then I was." Blaine smiled and held his hand out for him._

"_Thanks, Blaine." He smiled, standing up. "So you are ..gay to?" _

"_Yeah, but I only had three good friends who had my back, you have Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Mike, me." He smiled. _

"_Are you going to join us after school at the youth center?" Kurt asked, smiling._

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"_Maybe you could spar with me." Kurt said, "I'm not to good but it be fun." _

"_Sounds like fun. I'd love to, though you don't look like someone I could beat." He smirked. _

"_Well, I bet you couldn't." He smirked back with a chuckle. _

"_Oh your so on, Hummel." _

_**End of Flashback: **_

"Did we do something wrong? Something to upset you guys? If we did, we are sorry." Quinn said.

"You want to know what, your annoying, Quinn. The world doesn't revolve around you two. C'mon, go bother someone else you little worthless, SLUT." Puck roared at her. She was stunned at his words.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kurt glared at Puck

"Don't talk, Kurt. Your just as weak and worthless." Blaine snapped. So did Quinn, she slapped Blaine then went to slap Puck when he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Kurt's eyes widen and shoved Puck away from Quinn. He grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her away, "What jerks."

"I can't believe what they said." Quinn said softly.

"Let's just forget about them, okay, Quinny?" Kurt said softly.

"Alright, Kurties."

Quinn was on the beam with Kurt spotting her. Finn, Rachel, and Mike were trying to find out who the Green and Navy Blue ranger were. Finn kicked the punching bag as Mike held it. "We got to find out, they are strong and will only get stronger." Finn sighed and started to say something when his communicator went off. Quinn flipped off the beam and went over to them with Kurt. With a nod the group went into the hall.

"Yeah, Arty?" Finn said.

"_Ai Ai Ai! _Rangers! The Green and Navy Blue Rangers are attacking the park with a group of putties!"

"We go this, Arty. Don't worry." Finn pulled out his morpher. "It's morphing time!"

The Pink Ranger flipped over the Green ranger and kicked him to the ground. The blue ranger was dodging the navy blue ranger's punches. The Red, Black and yellow were dealing with the putties. "We don't want to hurt you!" The Pink ranger said to the Green.

"That's funny, because we want to destroy you!" He laughed. Quinn jumped up and pushed her feet against his chest causing him to fall and Quinn to land on her hands then flip over.

"You're doing a pretty bad job if you ask me." Quinn smirked, hand on her hip.

"Aren't you cute." He pulled out his sword of darkness and went for her.

"QUINN!" Kurt's eyes widen as the blade hit her chest and she dropped.

"Worry about the pink ranger later, Blue Ranger." The navy blue ranger pulled out his gun and shot at him. Kurt felt sparks fly from his suite as pain surged through him. Kurt flew back, landing hard into the jungle gym.

Quinn lay demorphed on the ground as the Green Ranger walked toward her, _don't do it! _His voice rang through his head trying to stop, but his body didn't listen, he went to lunge to blade into her when the Red ranger tackled him. The Green ranger threw the red ranger and looked at the navy blue, "Let's go." He nodded and they disappeared with the putties.

"Quinn?" Kurt crawled over to her, gripping his shoulder. Quinn wasn't moving, she was bleeding at the chest; the blade must have cut through her suite. "We have to go." The others nodded and teleported.

"Don't worry, Ranger! I will take care of young, Quinn!" Arty said. The others rangers nodded.

"We have to stop the evil rangers before someone else gets hurt." Rachel held a bag of ice to Kurt's shoulder. The others nodded, it was time to stop the Green and Navy blue ranger

"It's not your day, is it Kurt? Second time you hurt this shoulder." Rachel chuckled weakly.

"I'll be okay, Rachel." Kurt gave her a weak smile before thinking about his best friend Quinn; hopefully she'd be okay.

"Rangers! We have discovered who the green and navy blue rangers are. Turn to the viewing glob." Will said. Kurt looked over, his eyes widen.

"No…. " Blaine and Puck.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: I don't own anything, not glee, not powers (I wish). The Song is Candles by Glee (Hey Monday). Also I won't be updating my other stories till Werewolf Vs. Vampires is done, I'll be working on Glee Rangers as well but that's it for now**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kurt felt terrible; he hoped Quinn was going to be okay. He and the others went to Breadsticks to try and get their mind off the new evil rangers but were having very little luck. Kurt was thinking of Blaine, he was going to find him and give him a piece of his mind. Spell or not, his best friend was hurt because of it. The evil rangers needed to stop be stopped before anyone else was hurt.

Finn had his arm around Rachel; they both were upset with their selves. They had been trying to think of ways to break Sue's spell. Out of everyone Kurt was taking the news of who the navy blue and green ranger the hardest. Even Finn could tell from day one Kurt had a thing for Blaine. Finn also knew if Blaine wasn't under the spell he'd be thinking some very undapper thoughts. Since Kurt was like Finn's little brother he would make sure Kurt didn't end up hurt. If that dapper motherfucker would hurt Kurt, Finn would kill him.

Kurt felt his anger rise as he saw Puck and Blaine walk in, taking a table to the back. Kurt looked to the others, "I have to go pee." He started toward the bathroom then made a turn and made his way to their table. "Puck," He tried to hide the bitterness in his voice, "Blaine."

"Lady Face." They replied with an eye roll.

"I know you're under Sue's spell," Kurt said in a low voice, they both glared at him. With a sigh he went on, "I know you're the navy and green ranger."

Puck slammed his fists down as he stood, "Then you know it's only a matter of time till you and the other rangers are destroyed."

"Sue will rule the Earth, and there will be nothing you can do to stop her." Blaine snapped, standing next to Puck. With that they left, leaving Kurt to stand-alone.

Artie was trying to repair Quinn's suit, "_Ai Ai Ai_, I hope Quinn will be well enjoy to join the other rangers. They look like they could use help." Artie turned to the viewing glob. Not long ago did Sue send down a group of cheerio putties, a monsters and the Navy Blue ranger.

"Artie, look out behind you!" Will called but before he could even turn around his alarm was going off, "hostel take over, hostile take over," Then that like that, Artie was turned off. The Green ranger came out of the shadows and smirked up at Shue.

"You're time is up, schuester." The Green ranger walked toward the commands and started to rip it apart.

"NO!" The green ranger turned to find Quinn struggling to keep up. She pulled out her morpher, "Pterodactyl!" The Pink ranger and the green ranger went into battle. She fought as hard as she could despite the pain that was shooting through her body. She was able to land a few good blows on the green ranger.

"Quinn..." Mr. Shue's voice was fuzzy, "Destroy the sword and you'll break Sue's spell over him." With that she summoned her bow and fried.

Kurt was fighting against Blaine; he was able to hold his own as the other rangers fought against the putties and monster. He dodged everything Blaine threw at him. "Kurt!" Kurt looked up to see Quinn and the green ranger running toward them. With Kurt distracted Blaine was able to knock him back. Blaine pulled out his sword of darkness and was going to finish Kurt off. "I don't think so!" Quinn fried at Blaine's sword and destroyed it.

Blaine laid weak on the sand; he was struggling to get up. Kurt demorphed, ran over and helped, "It's okay, Blaine. The spell is broken."

"What have I done?" Blaine whispered softly.

"What you did was because of Sue's spell, you didn't mean to." Kurt replied softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine frowned at him.

"I'll forgive you, if you do something for me." He grinned.

"What? Anything?" The heard Rachel's scream as the monsters threw her into some rocks.

"Later. Right now, it's morphing time!" Kurt yelled. "Triceratops!"

"Dragonzord!" Puck yelled,

"Ichthyosauruszord!" Blaine yelled after as they morphed.

"Who the hell are you?" Sue demanded as a clocked man walked onto the lunar palace.

" I am Lord Karofsky, and this is /my/ new palace."

"Kiss my ass, David! I was here first!" She glared.

"Why don't we work together? I want the power rangers gone as much as you do. I can only help. Then we can rule everything."

"Eh, why not?" Sue shrugged.

"Good, and all I want in return is…_him_!"

Quinn was at the park, looking at toward the water, Blaine walked up behind her, "Hey Quinn?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him.

"You know where Kurt is?"

"Yeah. I know just where he'd be."

Quinn was right, Blaine found Kurt on stage of the auditorium. He smiled as he heard him sing:

'_The powerlines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
not answering my phone'_

Blaine smirked and cut Kurt off before he could go on:

'**All the games you played**

**the promises you made  
couldn't finish what you started **

**only darkness still remains'**

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and they continued the song together:

'_**Lost sight, couldn't see  
when it was you and me  
blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
I beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright'**_

Blaine was in front of Kurt when they finished the song, "Am I forgiven?" He gave a small smile.

"Maybe." Kurt grinned, spinned around on his heels and walked off the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a REALLY LONG TIME. I promise to update more guys, but don't hold me to my word. I'd really like to hear more comments to help me out! Any ideas, things you didn't like, comment! I won't cry, I swear!**

**I don't own Power Rangers or Glee**

* * *

"Sue hasn't been causing a lot of trouble lately," Rachel stated as she relaxed back in her seat. Finn sat next to her with his arm around her. He nodded in agreement. The fact that Sue went quiet worried all the Rangers. "But at least we have had a lot of time to ourselves," she said as her noise touched her boyfriend's.

Mike nodded. "I know Quinn and Kurt aren't one bit upset…" He said as he glanced over. Quinn sat away from the group, smiling and giggling away like every other teenage girl in love. Across from her was none other than the ex-evil green ranger. Puck reached across the table and took her hand into his. Quinn smiled brightly as his thumb lightly stroked her skin and sent shivers through her body.

"I can't believe all that has happened recently. I still can't get over what… what I did to you –and the others." He added quickly. "If I really hurt you I would never have been able to forgive myself."

"But you didn't," Quinn assured her boyfriend with a sweet smile. "Plus, I could easily take you down. I was just going easy on you." She teased.

"Is that so?" He replied and she nodded with a grin. "In that case, you're on." He said as he tugged her out of the booth toward the sparing mats.

Blaine noticed them come over and helped his boyfriend off the mat. "C'mon, I think it's their turn to get all hot and sweaty with each other." Kurt quickly accepted his boyfriend help. Kurt was breathing heavier then Blaine.

"You're just saying that because I'm close to beating you," he managed to say between breaths. Blaine just laughed and cupped his cheek.

"I'm sure you were." He said and kissed his boyfriend and Kurt felt like he could fly. Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck as their bodies pressed close together. Since they were no longer evil, Blaine and Puck had quickly became a part of the team and won the hearts of the two other rangers.

"Get a room!" Tina shouted playfully to the couple as she walked over to her boyfriend. Suddenly, Blaine stumbled and soon fell limp in Kurt's arm. Kurt was barely able to keep his boyfriend up and had a look of worry. "Blaine?!"

"Puck!" He heard at the same time and saw Puck on the mat and not moving. Quickly, Rachel and the other rangers came over to their aid. Blaine stirred and blinked slowly, but he clearly looked weak. "Kurt…" He trailed off and he cupped his cheeks. "You are going to be okay," Kurt assured his boyfriend. The look he then shared with Rachel showed that he wasn't 100% sure that was true…


End file.
